Stranded Part 2
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam & Cat are stranded on Mars so Nona and Freddie come to Mars to save them.


**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone **(absent)

**Recurring**

**Maree Cheatham as Nona Valentine**

**Special**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Previously)

"We won a trip to Mars." Cat said.

"I've always wanted to go to Mars." Sam said.

"Are you ready to go to Mars?" Spaceman 1 said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"So this is space." Sam said.

"That's a lot of stars out there." Cat said.

"We should be landing any minute." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

(Cat spills her drink)

"You spilled your drink and it landed on the controls." Sam said.

"I'm sorry." Cat said.

"I hope we survive." Sam said.

"Me too." Cat said.

"We're about to crash." Sam said.

"I love you Sam." Cat said.

"I love you too Cat." Sam said.

"We survived." Cat said.

"Aw fuck." Sam said.

"What's wrong?" Cat said.

"I can't get our ship working." Sam said.

"Does that mean we're stranded on Mars?" Cat said.

"It looks like it." Sam said.

(Sam & Cat look at the camera)

Chapter 2

"We need to find a way back to Earth." Sam said.

"We'll find a way back I know it." Cat said.

"We better." Sam said.

"Hey I see a rover." Cat said.

"Perfect." Sam said.

(Sam & Cat jump in front of the rover)

"There they are." Spaceman 1 said.

"Did you find them?" Nona said.

"Yes. They're on Mars. I'll send a rocket to their destination to rescue them." Spaceman 1 said.

"I'm so glad Sam's okay." Freddie said.

"I'm glad Cat's okay." Nona said.

"I can't believe Sam went to Mars without me." Freddie said.

"Focus Freddie we have to save them." Nona said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

"You guys strapped in?" Spaceman 1 said.

"Yes." Nona said.

"Si." Freddie said.

"Okay I'm blasting you off. Good luck." Spaceman 1 said.

"I hope Sam & Cat are okay." Freddie said.

"Me too." Nona said.

"Are you going to be okay going to Mars?" Freddie said.

"Yeah I'm sure I can handle it." Nona said.

(The rocket blasts off)

"We're taking off." Freddie said.

"Hang on Sam & Cat we're coming to save you." Nona said.

Chapter 3

"I hope they saw us." Cat said.

"I'm sure they did." Sam said.

"How long will it take us to reach to Mars?" Nona said.

"It'll be a while but if we push this button it'll take us there faster." Freddie said.

"Push it." Nona said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

"We're going way too fast." Nona said.

"I told you it was going to be fast if I push the button." Freddie said.

"That rocket looks like it's coming way too fast." Sam said.

"I think it's here for us." Cat said.

"Finally." Sam said.

"Sam Cat we're here." Nona said.

"Are you two okay?" Freddie said.

"Freddie, Nona you teamed up to save us?" Sam said.

"Yeah. We saw you on the rover so we went to a rocket ship to save you two." Nona said.

"Well thank you." Cat said.

"Okay let's get you two out of here." Freddie said.

"So this is what it looks like on Mars." Nona said.

"They have a beautiful pink sky." Freddie said.

"We'll talk about how cool Mars is later." Sam said.

"Yeah I'm ready to go home." Cat said.

"Well get on the ship and we'll take you home." Nona said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Freddie you coming?" Nona said.

"In a sec. I'm going to take a picture of me on Mars for my media." Freddie said.

"Nerd." Sam said.

"Sam I'm not a nerd." Freddie said.

"Yes you are." Sam said.

"Okay I may be a nerd but..." Freddie said.

"But what?" Sam said.

"I'm your nerd." Freddie said.

(Sam & Freddie kiss)

Chapter 4

"So did you two have fun on Mars?" Nona said.

"Yeah until we got stranded." Sam said.

"How did you two get stranded in the first place?" Freddie said.

"Cat spilled her drink on the controls and it blew up the engine." Sam said.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry." Cat said.

"Cat it's okay. I know you would never do anything on purpose." Sam said.

"Well at least you two are safe." Nona said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Thanks for saving us." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Nona said.

"Okay I'm going to push the fast button to get us home quicker." Freddie said.

"Whoa this is going way too fast." Sam said.

"This is so fun." Cat said.

"We're about to reenter the Earth's atmosphere." Freddie said.

"Why is the rocket getting hot?" Nona said.

"This is what happens when you reenter the atmosphere." Freddie said.

"I didn't expect it to get this hot." Cat said.

"We're about to land." Freddie said.

"Good." Sam said.

"Finally." Cat said.

"We landed." Freddie said.

"We're finally home." Cat said.

"I'm getting off this crazy thing." Sam said.

"Thanks again for saving us." Cat said.

"You're welcome dear." Nona said.

"No problem." Freddie said.

Chapter 5

"Welcome back." Spaceman 1 said.

"Did you have fun on Mars?" Spaceman 2 said.

"Mars looked so beautiful." Cat said.

"Glad you had fun." Spaceman 1 said.

"Come on Sam & Cat. I'll drive you two and Mrs. Valentine home." Freddie said.

"Okay Freddie." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Do you know how to get to Elderly Acres?" Nona said.

"Yeah. I drive pass it when I'm going to work." Freddie said.

"Okay." Nona said.

"You all buckled up?" Freddie said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Yeah." Nona said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

"This is a cool car you have here." Nona said.

"Thanks Mrs. Valentine." Freddie said.

"Here's my stop." Nona said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

"Bye guys." Nona said.

"Bye Nona." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye Mrs. Valentine." Freddie said.

"Thanks for the ride." Nona said.

"You're welcome." Freddie said.

Chapter 6

"Freddie are you going to post that pic of you on Mars on Instagram?" Sam said.

"Nah I'll just make it my background." Freddie said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Plus some people will think I used my green screen for the pic." Freddie said.

"Green screen?" Cat said.

"It's a special effects you use to make any background you want." Freddie said.

"We used it a lot on iCarly." Sam said.

"Oh." Cat said.

"Well we're home." Freddie said.

"Yay finally." Cat said.

(Cat's phone dings)

"Robbie texted?" Sam said.

"Yep. He wants to go to Bots." Cat said.

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Freddie said.

"No thanks. I'll use my car." Cat said.

"Have fun." Sam said.

"I will." Cat said.

"Since she's at Bots you want to go make out?" Freddie said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"This feels nice." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Do it harder." Freddie said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"I love you Sam." Freddie said.

"I love you too Freddie." Sam said.


End file.
